1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for adjusting screen brightness, and more particularly, to a method for gradually adjusting screen brightness when switching an operating system.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep up with the bustling pace of modem human life, various portable and space-saving electronic devices have been put forward one after another. For example, smart phones are not only equipped all functions of a conventional communication device, but also allow users to achieve purposes such as document writing, E-mail receiving/sending, network accessing, or the use of real-time communication software through a built-in Windows operating system (Windows OS). That is to say, such hand-held communication devices may not only be used to make phone calls, but also serves as a miniature PC with versatile functions. Further, with the progress of wireless network technology, those functions can be used free from time and space limitations. Therefore, such devices have become an indispensable tool in a modem life in pursuit of efficiency.
The architecture of such hand-held communication devices has an embedded system, and works through a Windows mobile OS such as Windows CE. However, the function of the Windows mobile OS may be limited by the performance of the processor used in the hand-held communication device, and cannot achieve the multiplexed and diversified functions of an ordinary computer operating system. For example, a Windows OS such as Windows XP or Windows VISTA used in a PC is capable of processing complicated tasks like text edition and image processing, thus having a higher performance as compared with the Windows mobile OS. In order to improve the performance of the portable electronic devices, a brand new architecture integrating the portability of the Windows mobile OS and functionality of the Windows OS of a PC is developed.
During the actual operation of the above dual operating system architecture, only one operating system works while the other stands by, so as to alternately utilize the shared system resources. When a user intends to change the current operating system into the other operating system, the user may press a switching key on the device to switch to the desired operating system, and meanwhile switch the operating system frame displayed on the screen.
However, the problem of directly switching an operating system frame to the other is that, as the two operating systems have different brightness settings or display different frames, the frame on the screen after switching may become too dark, too bright, or glaring, thus causing discomfort to the user when viewing the screen. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method to smoothly and fluently switch the frames of the dual operating system architecture.